


Ralph's New Toy (Redone)

by WasNeverHere0_0



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Romance, morning blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasNeverHere0_0/pseuds/WasNeverHere0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph's Got a New Toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ralph's New Toy (Redone)

**Author's Note:**

> A Few weeks ago I started reading some of my old Fanfics And Thought "WOW Did I Really Write This" But then I notice how popular they were but then I thought "WOW people actually liked these" My Writing Skills have progressed immensely Since I First Started Writing And I'm Grateful For All my loyal Readers So i thought "Why Not clean these up abit and even make them better" So that's what I'm Doing. Hope You Like it.
> 
> 2 of 3
> 
> I've noticed that This story is particularly popular So Since My Readers Seem To enjoy it so Much I've decided To Give it Special Attention ;)

"Ralph i mean it, put me down " Felix yelled...

it was a Sunday morning and since the Arcade was closed that meant all the Games and their Characters had the whole day to themselves. which was a nice respite and usually something that every Video Game Character looked Forward to After a Hard Week of Working.

sunlight started peeking through the curtains in Felix and Ralph's bedroom in Niceland Apartment which meant that it was almost time to for everyone in the building to get up and start the day. As time went by the Sun started to rise higher into the Sky and as it did a thin line of sunlight grew closer to a bed where one large program and one small program were comfortably sleeping next to one another.

after about ten or so minutes the sunlight was gleaming over Felix's closed eyes causing him to stir until he was awakened from his sleep. when Felix opened his eyes his vision was a bit blurry but after blinking a few times he could see clearly and the first thing he saw was Ralph's large chest inches away from his face which wasn't surprising since they were both wearing just their boxers. Felix tilted his head up to look at Ralph's sleeping face, Felix giggled quietly when a loud snore escaped Ralph's mouth and echoed throughout the room. Felix began to slowly turn his body around because Ralph had an arm draped over Felix he didn't want to risk waking him up just yet, Felix stared out the window a few feet away from their bed he saw how high the sun was and decided him and Ralph should get up

So he turn and his body around so he could wake Ralph up "Ralph time to get up" Felix whispered to Ralph while he wiped the drool away from the corner of Ralph's mouth with his thump but Ralph didn't even so much as budge an inch, he then reached up and placed a hand on Ralph's shoulder and very gently shook him which earned him a low moan but still didn't wake Ralph up. but then Felix got an idea, it would probably wake Ralph up but it did make Felix go a little honey glowish. 

Licking his lips Felix raised his head to Ralph's careful not to wake him, placing his both hands on each side of Ralph's face he pressed his lips to Ralph's bringing him into a kiss. the kiss was soft and made Felix's heart flutter after a few seconds Felix began to relax against Ralph's lips warm air leaving Ralph's nose and tickling Felix face and he soon was melting into the kiss...but then was pulled out of it by yelping and falling backwards when he felt a sharp pinch in his butt that was caused by two large fingers when Felix realized what happen he turn to face Ralph who was now awake and sniggering 

"Ralph" Felix gasped "that wasn't funny"

"oh yes it was" Ralph said still sniggering

"no it wasn't. I thought you were asleep" Felix faced Ralph

"I was till you woke me up" Ralph said "very nicely too"

"w-what" Felix blushed

"nothing just teasing you Felix" Ralph ruffled Felix's bed head lovingly which made Felix giggle slightly

Ralph sat up on the bed and started to stretch out causing his muscles to flex and Felix couldn't help but stare, as he watch his lover's mucles flex and bluge he felt his heart beat quicken and Ralph caught him staring and smirked "see something you like Felix" he asked and loved the nervous look on Felix's Face when he said that he gently picked up Felix and pulled him close "you're just so jumpy today" Ralph laughed

"a-am not" Felix said 

Ralph held him out at arms length and stared Felix was a messy bedhead little man in navy blue boxers with his cheeks tinted pink from blushing. To Ralph he was cute as a button 

"what?" Felix asked

"on nothing just...You're just sooooo cute" Ralph said nuzzling Felix's neck

"Ralph stop that" Felix giggled, Ralph pulled Felix back abit and started tilting him left and right like a child would when inspecting a toy and that's when Ralph calmly flopped back down on the bed with Felix still in his grip and started gently bouncing him in the air

"RaaaAAAllllPH what are yoOOOOUU doooINGGG?" Felix yelped between being in the air and in Ralph's hands. Ralph ignored Felix question and continued "playing" with Felix

"RaallllPPHH?"

"..."

"RRRRAAalph?"

"..." 

"stoOOOP IT RaaAAALPH"

Ralph said nothing but just laid there in his red boxers laughing at the 8-bit man being tossed in the air and flailing is arms and yelling at him to stop, Felix heard Ralph laughing after he tone down his yelling, aggravated when landed in Ralph's giant hands again he quickly grabbed onto his fingers and thumbs before they launched him into the air again

"Ralph i mean it, put me down " Felix yelled

"aww why? I thought we were having so much fun" Ralph asked with pouty face

"you may be having fun mister but I don't like being toss up in the air like this" Felix said

"but you look so cute and I like playing with you" Ralph said pinching Felix's cheek

Felix blushed and swatted his hand away "i'm not a toy you know"

Ralph out of nowhere had pulled Felix into a tight bear hug with his cheek press to his 

"oh yes you are. my sweet cute and cuddly Felix toy that I love so much"Ralph rubbed his cheek against Felix's and then planted a big kiss on it 

"Ralph would you stop it ya big goof, you're giving me the honeyglows something awful"Felix blushed

"oh, Really" Ralph said in a low voice "well in that case" Felix was whirled around on the bed and next thing he knew he was laying on his back and Ralph was leering over him saying "let's see how you like this"and then he started peppering him with kisses 

"ah Ralph stop yer making me weak"Felix said weakly as his resistance was being sapped away with every kiss

"good cuz that's how i like my Lixie toy all hot and bother" Ralph said wiggling his eyebrows seductively, when Felix's saw how Handsome Ralph looked his honeyglows went a bit south

Ralph started on Felix's neck and grinned when Felix gasped in surprise, he started to take a little lump of flesh in between his lips and was nibbling, biting and sucking them good and hard making sure to leave bruises every inch he went letting them go with a wet plop when he was done while he worked his way all around Felix's throat 

"Ralph,stop yer gonna leave marks"Felix pleaded

"that's the plan"Ralph said smugly as he was almost done with finishing Felix's the last hickey

"what, Ralph I can't let the nicelanders see me covered in bruises what will they think!" Felix said

"I think you'll be safe Felix all the nicelanders respect you enough too judge on a few hickeys besides I'm pretty sure they already know about us...especially with the way you scream" Ralph stopped and admired his handy work on his lover neck

Felix tried to squirmed out from underneath the wrecker but Ralph placed a hand on his chest and pinned him down to the bed before he could get away

"Ralph let me go"

"no"

"why?"

"because i'm not done with you yet"

"but you've already littered my neck in hickeys what else could you do to me?" the moment that left Felix's mouth he regretted it because Ralph could think of a few things if he wanted too.

oh I've got other things in mind Lixie" Ralph winked and moved lower

"like this" Ralph said eyeing the bulge in Felix's boxer's

Ralph removed Felix's boxers and took Felix's cock into his mouth

"ahh ahh Ralph, oh my land" Felix moaned threw his head back on the pillow

Ralph lightly started to suck on Felix's shaft and then worked his tongue over and around the head lapping it pack and forth making sure slurp up all the pre-cum leaking out of Felix jr

Felix was panting and moaning as blood was rushing to the head and not the one between his shoulders "oh Ralph" Felix absentmindedly tangled his fingers Ralph's hair massaging his scalp

"mmmmm"Ralph hummed in appreciation causing vibrations and sending waves of pleasure up rippling through Felix's body 

Ralph started bobbing his head up and down on Felix giving special attention to the head Felix moans filled the room along with a sucking sound from Ralph which turned Felix on even more

"R-Ralph i'm gonna...lose it "Felix panted

Ralph reached a hand up to Felix and started stroking his cheek Felix looked down at Ralph who looked back a him with a look that said "cum for me Felix" and he did"ah ah AHHH Ralph" Felix screamed Ralph's name has he came in his mouth

Ralph swallowed all of Felix's cum, once Ralph was done milking his 'toy' he got up and stared down at he was a sweaty, blushing, bed haired naked mess and Ralph loved it 

happy with his worked Ralph laid down beside Felix and wrapped and arm around him and encouraged him to curl onto him which he did so.

"wow Ralph that was...amazing" Felix said breathless against Ralph's chest

"so me playing with you was fun huh?" Ralph asked

"ya I guess" Felix admitted in defeat

so maybe Felix didn't mind being Ralph's toy every now and then and Ralph sure didn't mind playing with him.


End file.
